The present invention relates to a head support and in particular to a light weight head support for use in confined spaces.
Due to increased volumes of traffic on the road and rail infrastructures and increased volumes of national and International airline flights, a greater number of passengers spend an increasing number of hours travelling which generally involves sitting in confined spaces. These spaces are particularly uncomfortable if a passenger is required to rest in an upright sitting position for prolonged periods of time for example on a long haul flight in an economy class aeroplane seat. Passengers encounter problems with trying to sleep under these conditions and one problem occurs as a direct result of the weight of the passengers' heads. When a person starts to slip into a light sleep, the muscles of the neck relax and the head drops suddenly causing a small shock to the body of the passenger as a result of the jerking motion and the passengers' tight sleep is broken. This cycle is repeated generally until the passenger finds a position where the weight of the head has at least partial support avoiding the jerking action of the head. The problem with this type of resting position is that the passenger often wakens up with a strain in their neck muscles.